Comment passer de JE à NOUS?
by NanaNara
Summary: *NARUSASU* Sasuke est revenu mais Naruto n'est pas là... POV Sasuke / OOC / Yaoi / Rating M / Lemon


**Titre: Comment passer de JE à NOUS?**

Résumé: Sasuke est revenu mais Naruto n'est pas là...

OS un peu long / POV Sasuke / OOC / Yaoi / Rating M / Lemon

Disclamer: Remercions Kishimoto-sama. Pourquoi il me les donne pas? Juste Shika! STP

C'est ma premiere fic, un peu d'indulgeance et des reviews please.

*Kisu*

* * *

Depuis que je suis revenu de chez Orochimaru ma vie n'est pas des plus faciles. Bien sur le fait que j'ai tué le serpent pervers et anéanti l'Akatsuki m'a aidé. Mais aux yeux de beaucoup je reste un traitre.

Ma vie aurait été plus simple s'il avait été là. Uzumaki Naruto. Quand je suis rentré il n'était pas là, ca fait déjà six mois, il n'est toujours pas là. Il s'entraine pour devenir Hokage. Son stupide rêve. C'est souvent ce que j'ai pensé, mais au fond j'ai toujours su qu'il y arriverait. J'aimerais pouvoir l'aider.

Est-ce qu'il sait que je suis revenu? La seule personne qui à contact avec lui est Tsunade par l'intermédiaire de Jiraya. Plusieurs fois j'ai essayé de lui demandé des nouvelles et quand il rentrerait mais elle se borne à m'ignorer! Elle me dit juste qu'il va bien et qu'il reviendra quand il sera prêt!

Naruto...

Oui. Je crois bien que je suis amoureux même si c'est un sentiment inconnu. Je pense tout le temps à lui, j'ai des petits papillons dans le ventre et que je commence vraiment à penser a lui mon degré d'excitation monte en flèche. Pourquoi? Comment?

La réponse est simple, je l'ai toujours plus ou moins su. Je pensais le détester. Mais la réalité est tout autre. Mes sentiments se sont transformés peu à peu. C'est lui qui m'a fait tenir quand j'étais chez le pervers. C'est pour lui que j'ai détruit l'Akatsuki.

Je me sens si stupide! J'ai fait tout ca pour lui, et lui, il n'est pas là. Reviens vite.

Heureusement nos anciens amis sont toujours là et ont plutôt bien pris mon retour. J'ai pu reprendre des missions a fur et a mesure, mais jamais rien de très important, ou loin du village. Et pour couronner le tout je suis surveillé par des Anbus 24h/24. Comme dirais Shikamaru: 'Galère'.

En parlant de lui, j'ai rendez-vous avec lui pour une partie de Shogi. Il est un de ceux dont je suis vraiment proche. Il est pas aussi fainéant qu'il n'y parait et il est très réfléchit. Il a été le premier au courant de mes sentiments pour Naruto, QI de plus de 200 oblige, il a trouvé!

-Tu as encore une mine affreuse aujourd'hui!

-Ta gueule Shika et sors le plateau.

-Tsss t'es vraiment un mec galère. T'as pas encore beaucoup dormi cette nuit hein? Tu pense toujours à lui?

-Hn.

-Il va bientôt revenir.

-C'est vrai?! Sasuke avait les yeux plein d'espoir comme si son ami avait des infos que lui ne possédait pas.

-Euh... Et bien... Ce n'est pas sur. Mais j'ai surpris une conversation entre Tsunade-sama et Sakura. Elle lui disait que c'était bientôt fini et qu'il ne tarderait pas à revenir. Elle lui a dit aussi qu'elle ne devait rien te dire.

Pourquoi ne rien me dire? Il faudrait que je voie ca avec Sakura, mais lui en parler impliquerait Shikamaru. Pff je dois me taire une fois de plus. Apres plusieurs parties où il m'a toutes battu, nous sommes sortis manger et boire un verre. Dans le bar je vois Neji, seul à une table, il n'a pas l'air bien lui aussi, une fois de plus.

Il est de plus en plus mal. Neji étant une des personnes de qui je suis proche, avec Shika et Sakura, je connais sa vie et je sais pourquoi il est ici. Nous y allons souvent tout les deux pour oublier nos malheurs. Bon moi c'est parce que Naruto n'est pas là et qu'il n'est pas au courant de mes sentiments et que je ne sais pas si il y répondra de façon positive quand il sera là.

Pour lui c'est à peu prés la même chose, enfin c'est une histoire cœur. Son oncle à découvert qu'il était avec quelqu'un et un garçon qui plus est. Il se fait souvent taper et insulter. Il a été chassé du manoir Huuyga et son oncle a fait en sorte qu'il ne passe pas les examens pour passer Anbu comme Shino. C'est aussi pour ca qu'il déprime. Avoir son petit dans l'Anbu n'est pas facile, il n'est pas souvent là, il fait des missions dangereuses, il vit constamment dans l'angoisse.

La bonne chose dans tout ca comme il dit, c'est qu'Hinata est reconnu enfin par son père et elle prendra la tête du clan dans quelques années.

-Bon je te laisse, je pense que tu veux lui parler.

-Hn. Ah plus Shika.

-Yo Neji.

-Hn? Ah Sasu. Ca va toi? T'as pas l'air en forme?

-Tout comme toi. Qu'est ce qui se passe aujourd'hui?

-Et toi?

- Répond pas à une question par une autre question. Moi comme d'hab' et toi c'est quoi?

-Shino est en mission. Il devait rentrer aujourd'hui mais Tsunade-sama m'a dit qu'ils auraient une semaine de retard car il y avait eu des complications. Sasuuuuu j'ai peur...

Ca me fait mal au cœur de le voir pleurer comme ca, j'aimerais pouvoir l'aider mais il n'y a rien à faire. J'ai déjà parlé avec Shino mais lui a eu plus de chance de son coté et il ne sait pas non plus quoi faire. Il a déjà essayé d'aller parler à son oncle mais il s'est fait mettre à la porte avec interdiction d'y remettre les pieds, sachant que c'est le meilleur ami d'Hinata.

C'est pourquoi de son coté Hinata, elle, travaille deux fois plus pour devenir vite chef de clan. Ainsi elle pourra réintégrer son cousin et faire accepter l'amour de son cousin et de son meilleur ami.

Apres quelques verres Neji et moi nous nous séparons pour rentrer chacun de notre coté. J'ai déjà pensé à une solution pour lui et Shino mais je ne leur en ai jamais fait part. Neji dirait qu'il en est hors de question et Shino le ferait par amour pour Neji. Mon idée? Que Shino quitte l'Anbu. Je suis horrible de penser ca mais je me mets à leur place. Si J'étais avec Naruto et qu'il faisait partit de l'Anbu, je lui dirais de partir car je ne supporterais pas qu'il soit loin et en danger.

Je suis égoïste et capricieux. Je le sais.

Encore une nuit a pas beaucoup dormir, j'ai une tête de déterré. Si au moins j'avais une mission ca me détendrait, mais non. Bon je vais aller voir Sakura aujourd'hui et essayer de lui soutirer des infos sur mon petit rayon de soleil.

Une fois devant chez Sakura je me demande si je n'aurais pas du aller directement à l'hôpital ou chez l'Hokage, mais bon, pendant que je suis là...

Personne ne répond. Au moment où j'allais repartir la porte s'ouvre.

-Ah Sak...

-Ah! C'est toi.

Sai. Ce sal petit #ez^f_ù£#. C'est le petit ami de Sakura et il m'est très antipathique! Qu'est ce qu'elle lui trouve?

-Qu'es ce tu veux? On était occupé là.

-Donc Sakura est là. Il faut que je lui parle.

-Elle est en congés aujourd'hui donc tu nous excuseras mais je compte en profiter sans être dérangé!

-Saiiiiiiiiii? C'est quiii?

Toujours aussi bruyante, mais je l'aime bien quand même ma meilleure amie. Il y a toujours une partie d'elle qui ne sait pas me résister et j'en profite un peu des fois ^^. Comme aujourd'hui où je sais que quand elle verra ma sale tête, elle voudra bien me parler.

-Sasuke-kun? Qu'est ce que tu fais ici? Quelque chose ne va pas? Il y a un problème?

-Et bien en faite Sakura j'aurais aimé te parler mais j'ai cru comprendre que je dérangeais.

-SAI!

-Mais mon petit cœur c'est ton jour de congés aujourd'hui!

-Tsss! Bon entre Sasuke-kun je vais me changer. Quant à toi, va préparer du thé!

Oui elle est tyrannique. Des fois je le plain. Ah bah en faite, NON! Hihihi. Si elle est heureuse avec lui c'est le principal. Je me demande comment Naruto l'a prit lui.

-Bon alors de quoi veux tu me parler? Sai? Tu peux nous laisser s'il te plait.

-Hn. De toute façon j'avais des courses à faire!

-Grrr je déteste quand il clac la porte! Alors?

-Hein? Ah oui. Je voulais te parler de Naruto. #Vu sa tête ce ne l'étonne pas.# Au faite! Comment il a réagit quand il vous a vu ensemble toi et Picasso?

-Pica...? Ah Sai! Et bien, bien. Ils s'entendent plutôt bien vu que l'on était dans la même équipe. Ca fait longtemps qu'il n'est plus amoureux de moi. C'est tout dont tu voulais me parler?

-Non. Est-ce que tu sais quand il va rentrer?

-Sasuke-kun tu sais bien que j'en sais autant que toi. Et puis pourquoi tu veux absolument qu'il rentre? Il te manque a ce point? Tu sais moi aussi j'ai une question à te poser.

-Attends. Ne me dis pas que tu es sais autant que moi, je sais que c'est faux! Mais bon si tu ne veux pas me dire ce n'est pas grave... C'est quoi ta question?

-Hihihi t'es trop mignon que tu boude! Non plus sérieusement. Tu ressens quoi pour Naruto exactement?

Je sais pourquoi mais je me sans aussi rouge qu'Hinata dans ses moment de gène. Est-ce que je dois lui dire? C'est ma meilleure amie mais c'est aussi une pipelette. Bon jouons la fine.

-Pourquoi tu me demande ca? Qu'est ce qui te fait dire ca?

-En faite ca fait longtemps que je me pose la question. Alors j'ai raison. T'as des sentiments pour lui.

-Oui.

J'ai moi même à peine entendu le son de ma voix. Est-ce que elle m'a entendu? Pourquoi elle ne réagit pas? Non deux secondes! Pourquoi elle sourit maintenant?

-Je vois.

-Tu vois? Tu vois quoi Sakura?

-Hein? Euh non rien de spécial.

- Ca ne te choque pas?

-Non. Bon je te le dis mais fait comme si tu ne savais rien sinon moi je suis morte!

-Vas y dis!

-Il sera rentré dans moins d'un mois.

-QUOI?! Vraiment?!

Euh je crois que là j'ai un sourire jusqu'aux oreilles! Bon fin de la discutions Van Gogh viens de rentrer.

-Vous avez fini? Très bien! Bon Sasuke, dehors!

-SAI! C'est quoi ce comportement.

-Non laisse Sakura je le comprends. Bon bah passez une bonne journée.

Content. Je suis content! Je dois aller voir Shika pour lui dire. J'aimerais aller voir Neji mais je ne pense pas que ce soit le moment.

Ah bah tiens! En parlant du loup! Je le vois à l'autre bout de la rue, l'air dépité comme d'habitude. Je devrais peut être lui suggérer mon idée.

-Ah Sasu. Ca va? Qu'est ce que tu fais dans le quartier?

-J'étais partis voir Sakura, et elle sait pour Naru.

-Oh. Et comment elle l'a prit?

-Bien. Bien. Oh et je lui ai soutiré que Naru rentrais bientôt.

-Ouais euh ca ça fait longtemps que Tsunade-sama te le dit.

-Ah c'est pas faux! Mais sinon tu fais quoi aujourd'hui? Ca te dirait qu'on aille déjeuner ensemble? J'aurais aimé te parler de quelque chose.

Apres avoir accepté, nous nous sommes rendu au restaurant. J'appréhendais le moment ou je lui dirais, mais bon je suis courageux non? Allez! Au pire il le prend mal et me boude pendant quelques jours.

-Né Neji? Tu le prendras pas mal ce que je vais te dire? Tu ne m'en voudras pas hein?

-Non Tu sais bien que tu peux tout me dire. Allez vas-y dis moi s'il te plait.

Respire! Inspire. Expire. Inspire. Expire. Inspire. Expire. Inspi... ET MERDE!

- Pourquoi tu ne demande pas à Shino de quitter l'Anbu?

-O.O QUOI? J'ai pas du comprendre là?

-J'ai beaucoup réfléchit a tout ca, ca me fait mal de te voir comme ca! Alors je me suis mis à ta place et je pense que je lui aurais demandé de partir.

-Mais tu es fou?!

Ca y est il me déteste. Tourne Sept fois ta langue dans ta bou...

-Je n'oserais jamais c'est son rêve. Es-ce que tu empêcherais Naruto de devenir Hokage?

-Non, vu sous cet angle. Mais en faite tu y as déjà pensé.

-Bien sur! J'ai hésité plusieurs fois à lui en parler mais je ne peux pas! Qu'est ce qu'il en penserait, il me quitterait surement!!

- Mets-toi à sa place, si lui te le demandais tu ferais quoi?

-Je les quitterais sans hésiter! Même si je sais que ce n'est pas bien pour un ninja de faire passer ses émotions avant le travail.

-Tu devrais essayer de lui en parler. Il t'aime. Il comprendra. Tu veux que je lui en parle?

-C'est vrai tu ferais ca pour moi?

Et bien tout est bien qui finit bien cette journée. Nous avons un peu retrouvé le sourire tout les deux.

Un mois. Plus qu'un mois maximum à attendre ^^. Il faut que je m'occupe d'ici là!

Mon occupation arrive assez vite, je pars pour une mission de deux semaines. Avec qui? Sai, Lee et Hinata. Heureusement qu'Hinata est là.

#2 semaines plus tard#

Enfin rentré!! Quelle galère! Apres notre rapport à l'Hokage, je me décide à aller voir Shikamaru, j'ai besoin de me détendre. Il n'est pas là. Tant pis j'irais manger tout seul!

Je vais à l'Ichiraku, cela me fait penser à mon Naru-chan. Tiens, une silhouette que je connais.

-Yo Shino! Ca fait bizarre de te voire ici.

-Je te retourne le compliment.

-Ca va?

-Je vais quitter l'Anbu.

-O.O hein? Quoi?

-J'en peux plus de pas voir Neji et je sais qu'il s'inquiète. Je c'est que ce n'est pas bien de faire passer ses sentiments avant le travail mais...

-Je comprends. T'en as parlé avec lui?

-Non. Je sais qu'il me dira de rester, de ne pas faire ca que pour lui etc.

-Et si tu te trompais?

-Comment ca?

-Neji et moi avons eu une conversation avant ma mission. Il était au trente-sixième dessous. Et je lui ai suggérer l'idée de te demander de quitter l'Anbu.

-Et qu'a-t-il dit?

-Il a dit qu'il y avait pensé mais que jamais il oserait te demander.

-Excuse moi Sasuke je dois aller lui parler!

-Fonce!

-Oh au faite... Merci.

Je suis vraiment heureux! Ca va aller mieux maintenant. Ils vont être heureux. Et moi? Quand j'y aurais droit au bonheur. Il faut que je trouve le moyen de me renseigne pour savoir si Naruto va bientôt rentrer.

Bon je ferais ca demain là je suis crevé je vais rentrer prendre une bonne douche.

Mon quartier est... vide, comme d'habitude. En arrivant dans ma rue je vois quelqu'un devant chez moi... Blond. Un long manteau. Je cours, il se retourne.

-Yondaime?!

Euh je crois que j'ai tourné de l'œil à ce moment.

Quand je me réveille je suis dans mon lit. Je me retourne et vois quelqu'un assit sur une chaise entrain de dormir. Je deviens fou là c'est claire! Pourquoi notre Yondaime mort il y a 20ans est là dans ma chambre?

Il ouvre les yeux et me fait un sourire. OH KAMI-SAMA!!! Ce sourire je le connais, c'est celui qui a fait battre mon cœur! Ces yeux bleus dans lesquels je pourrais me perdre.

-Na... Ru... To...

-Héhé! Yo Sas'ke!

-Tu... Tu as a changé!

-Tout comme toi.

-T'es revenu quand?

-Cette nuit. La vielle m'a dit que t'était en mission et que tu rentrais ce matin. Pourquoi t'es rentré ci tard?

Hein? Je rêve où il boude là?

-Oï baka en quoi ca te regarde? Ne boude pas pour ca! Je me suis promener et j'ai été mangé. Des ramens.

-QUOI??? Sans moi? Tu reviens à Konoha et tu vas manger des ramens sans moi?!

-Baka! Ca fait sept mois que je suis rentré et je ne savais pas quand tu rentrerais! Tu crois vraiment que j'allais t'attendre pour aller à l'Ichiraku!

-O.O Parce que en plus t'as été a l'Ichiraku?!

Merde! Putain Sasuke tourne sept fois ta langue!

-Tsss baka!

-C'est qui que tu traite de baka? Baka!

-En faite t'as pas autant changé que ca!

-O.O Euh Sas'ke? Depuis quand tu sais rire et sourire? Ca fait bizarre!

Quoi? Il me fait quoi là? Il est trop mignon! Qu'est ce que j'ai envi de le prendre dans mes bras, l'embrasser, le toucher, le...

-Pourquoi tu baves?

JE QUOI??? AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAh c'est bon je peux mourir maintenant! Trop la honte!

-Oï Teme?! T'es malade ou quoi? T'es tout rouge.

-Hein? Quoi? #Kami-sama il a sa main sur mon front# Non, non, tout vas bien! Il est quelle heure?

-19h pourquoi?

-T'as pas faim? On va manger des ramens?

-YOSH! RAMENS! Allez vite lève toi on y va!

-Attend je vais prendre une douche avant parce que je me suis toujours pas lavé.

-Ah c'est toi qui sens comme ca!

-Baka.

-Teme.

-Tu m'as manqué.

-Toi aussi.

Vite, vite une douche froide! Ne pas s'exciter pour ca! Ne pas s'exciter pour ca! Je lui ai manqué!! Youpi!

Une fois doucher, habiller je descends et je vois déjà le soleil de ma vie près de la porte à partir. Allons-y sinon il va me faire un caca nerveux.

Nous marchons l'un à coté de l'autre, juste comme ca, sans parler. C'est bien, je me sens bien.

Apres qu'il est manger ses 25 bols de ramens (bah oui il est partit un an quand même) nous nous retrouvons dans la rue, la nuit est douce, j'ai envi de me promener main dans la main avec lui. Pas possible! Arrête de rêvé Baka!

-Oï! Oï! Sas'ke!!!

-Hn?

-T'es dans la lune ou quoi? Ca fait cinq minutes que je te parle!!

-Tu disais?

-Je te demandais si tu voulais rentrer maintenant.

-Pourquoi?

-Laisse tomber, j'ai juste pensé que vu que ca fait quatre ans qu'on s'est pas vu on aurait pu passer la soirée ensemble.

WAHOUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUU! J'en ai rêvé! Du calme! Zen! Respire!

-Vas-y. Tu viens à la maison?

-Chez toi? Euh oui d'accord!

Il va passer la soirée chez moi! Il va passer la soirée chez moi! Il va passer la soirée chez moi! Il va passer la soirée chez moi!...

Je crois que j'ai du me répéter cette phrase pendant tout le trajet. Et suis sur aussi que j'avais un grand sourire. Mais je n'étais pas le seul, lui aussi souriait.

On a passé toute la soirée + nuit à parler des 7 dernières années. Le temps défila à une vitesse folle. On ne se lâchait pas des yeux. S'il y avait un mot, je dirais, intense! Sans se rendre compte on s'est endormi sur le canapé. Naruto affalé dessus et moi la tête sur ses jambes. Je suis sur que notre position devait être des plus comique!

Quand j'ai du enfin ouvrir les yeux a cause de mon inconfortable position, je me suis rendu compte que Naruto n'étais plus là. Pourquoi est-il partit? Ah non j'entends la douche, il prend une douche. Naruto est dans ma douche... Naruto... Douche... Nu...

-Décidément c'est devenu une habitude pour toi de bavé au réveil, qu'est-ce qui y a?

OK! Honte totale! Reprend toi! Oh kami-sama il est si beau torse nu avec juste une serviette. Et ses cheveux mouillés qui font ruisseler des goute sur son torse musclé... Pas bon là je suis entrain de m'exciter! Bon vite a la douche en espérant qu'il ne remarque rien.

-Salut! Je vais prendre une douche. Tu peux préparer du café en attendant.

Apres une bonne douche chaude et libératrice, m'être habiller, je voulais repasser par la salle de bain pour ranger ma serviette mais au moment de ressortir j'ai vu le collier de Naruto celui que lui avait offert Tsunade il y a des années. Tiens, tiens, il me vient une idée.

A mon entrée dans la cuisine je constate que mon Naru-chan fait des crêpes, Parfaits! Je m'approche de lui doucement puis lui passe le collier autour du coup puis en le fermant je lui glisse à l'oreille d'une voix pleine de sous-entendu:

-Tu commence déjà à laisser trainer tes affaires dans ma salle de bain?

ca marche il est tout rouge et l'air plutôt gêné. Il ouvre la bouche plusieurs fois mais aucun son en sors, je le vois alors se déconcentrer fortement sur les crêpes. J'ai réussi à la perturber!!

Bah oui quand même je suis un Uchiwa et pas une jeune fille en fleur qui va lui balancer a la tête "je t'aime! Tu veux bien sortir avec moi?" mon plan est plus subtil.

1. Réussir à le perturber. - FAIT mais à réessayer quand même pour être sur.

2. Lui faire des sous entendus.

3. Lui faire des avances ouvertement.

Si après la phase 3 il pas comprit, la dernière solution:

4. Tout lui avouer.

Si j'échoue aux phases 3 ou 4, pas de problème, persévérance! Je le ferais m'aimer! Je l'ai attendu pendant 7ans, ce n'est pas maintenant qu'il est là que je vais l'abandonner!!

Ma vérification de phase 1 arriva plus vite que prévue. Il est resté à la maison et nous n'avons rien de spécial car il fait vraiment trop chaud aujourd'hui. C'est d'ailleurs ca qui m'a donné une idée, je lui ai proposé une glace, qui, gourmand comme il est, a accepté. A ces risques et périls!

En effet il a eu tout le loisir de me voire sucer, lécher langoureusement bon bâtonnet glacé la tête rejeté en arrière, les yeux 'presque' fermés. J'ai fais celui qui ne le voyait pas mais en réalité j'ai pu constater qu'il était dans un état pire que celui du matin. Rouge comme une pivoine. Respiration plutôt rapide. La bouche légèrement ouverte. Sa glace qui coule le long de ses doigts.

Phase 1. REUSSIT.

Quand il s'est aperçu que je le regardais il tourna vivement la tête et reprit la dégustation de sa glace. Je ne dois pas regarder car sinon je vais lui sauter dessus.

Ce soir la il est rentré chez lui, même si j'étais un peu triste, je n'allais quand même pas lui dire de rester encore cette nuit. Si?

Non c'est mieux ainsi et puis il doit avoir hâte de revoir tout le monde. Il ne peut rester tout le temps avec moi. Si?

Au moment d'aller me coucher (j'avais décidé d'y aller tôt car je savais que mon blond serais venu tôt le matin pour un entrainement ensemble, on en avait parlé) quelqu'un frappa à ma porte.

-Naruto?

-Ano... J'espère que je ne te dérange pas?

-Non. Vas-y entre. Tu voulais quelque chose?

-C'est délicat. Je peux rester ici cette nuit?

-O.o T'as pas un appart?

-Si... Mais bon... Laisse tomber, on se voit demain?

Au moment où il s'apprêtait à repasser la porte je le rattrape par la manche in extremis.

-ATTENDS! RESTE!

-O.O

-Je veux bien que tu restes c'est juste que je ne comprends pas pourquoi.

-Bah en faite après avoir croisé Kiba et Hinata, tu savais qu'ils étaient ensemble?, on a été mangé ensemble puis après je suis retourné dans mon appart et j'avais oublié dans quel état je l'avais laissé. Sasuke c'est horrible! C'est Hiroshima la bas! Y a de la poussière partout des trucs périmés dans mon frigo, ca pu le renfermé! Pourquoi tu te marres?

-T'es partis qu'un an! Moi quand je suis revenu ca faisait six ans que j'étais partis! On a du s'y mettre a plusieurs pour faire le ménage c'était horrible! Mais on a bien rigolé quand même! Neji était tombé sur le canapé et il était recouvert de poussière, Hinata c'est mise à hurler elle a cru que c'était un fantôme! Enfin bref!

-Tu veux dire que tout le meuble ici étaient recouvert de poussière et t'as réussi à les ravoir a ce point la! Ils ont l'air neuf!

-Parce qu'ils le sont. J'ai tout remplacé. Les seules pièces que je n'ai pas touchées sont la chambre de mes parents et celle d'Itachi. Tu dormiras dans ma chambre cette nuit moi je prendrais le canapé.

-NON! Nonnonnonnonnonnonnonnonnon! Je m'incruste, je dors sur le canapé'.

Enclenchement phase 2.

-Ou sinon tu peux dormir avec moi dans mon lit.

-O/////O Je bouge beaucoup la nuit.

-C'est pas grave si tu me fou des coups je te les rendrais. ^^ Tu veux prendre une douche avant? Je te passerais un pij'.

-Tu veux aller te coucher maintenant? Il est encore tôt.

- Tu ne voulais pas qu'on s'entraine demain matin? Faut être en forme!

-Hn.

Apres lui avoir déposé un pyjama devant la porte de salle de bain, je me glisse dans l'un des miens et me mets au lit, attendant. J'ai quand même prit soin d'aller me 'soulager' dans les toilettes avant car je ne pense pas que le violer l'aurait fait.

Quand il arrive je suis déjà couché tourné vers l'extérieur du lit, précaution supplémentaire. Il se glisse dans le lit, je sens qu'il me regarde pour savoir si je dors ou non.

-Quoi?

-00 Tu dors pas?

-Non comme tu peux le constater. Oyasumi.

-Oyasumi.

Il faut que je dorme! Je sens qu'il me regarde encore puis finit par se retourner lui aussi vers l'extérieur.

J'ai effectivement constaté que mon Naru bougeait BEAUCOUP. Je me suis prit des coups en peu partout et ai faillit me retrouver parterre deux trois fois. J'ai comprit au bout d'une énième tentative inconsciente de sa part de me foutre hors du lit, qu'il avait tout simplement froid et qu'il bougeait pour essayé de se réchauffer.

Entant qu'hôte convenable je me dois de faire en sorte que mon invité passe une bonne nuit. #Sourire pervers# Je le pris donc dans mes bras l'empêchant ainsi de gigoter et d'avoir froid. J'ai pu enfin m'endormir vers les 4h du mat'.

Je me réveille sans ouvrir les yeux, je sais qu'il fait jour mais je n'ai aucunes envi de bouger je suis bien dans les bras de mon blond. Pourquoi je sens quelque chose de dur contre ma jambe? Qu'est ce que? O///O

Oh, oh, ca a réveillé mon entrejambe! Ne pas sauter sur Naruto! Bon ouvre les yeux, qu'il est mignon quand il dort, on dirait un ange. Je me permets de replacer une mèche de ses cheveux me gâchant le paysage de tout son visage. Il a les yeux clos (oui en générale c'est ce qui se passe quand on dort!), la bouche légèrement ouverte. Sa bouche si je pouvais juste une fois y gouter, juste une fois comme ca sans qu'il le sache. Dans mes divagations je suis dangereusement rapproché de ce fruit défendu.

Je l'entends murmurer quelque chose qui me fige sur place.

-Sasu...

STOP!! Douche froide! Il veut vraiment que je lui saute dessus sans passer par la case départ et ne pas toucher 2oooo ryos!

En revenant de ma douche il dort encore, on dirait qu'il fait un cauchemar, il a l'air moins serein que quand je l'ai laissé. Apres mettre habillé je vais le réveiller ce qui n'est pas chose aisée! J'ai du évité quelques coups avant même l'entrainement.

-Hein? Quoi? Sasuke? Pourquoi tu me secoues? Je suis bien la je veux encore dormir un peu.

Et sur ce il rabat la couverture sur sa tête. Il se moque de moi, c'est lui qui me dis qu'on doit se levé tôt pour s'entrainer et la il me fait le coup du 'je veux faire la grasse mat'! Ce n'est pas lui qui n'a presque pas dormi cette nuit!

Je me place aux pieds du lit attrape la couverture et la tire d'un coup sec.

-AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAaah mais t'es fou ou quoi Teme!

- Lève-toi baka!

- Hey tu ne me donne pas d'ordres! Et arrête de m'appeler baka!

- Lève-toi dobe!

-TEMEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEe!

Et voila à peine levé il se jette sur moi pour me frapper. J'aurais préféré que ce soit pour autre chose. J'esquive ses coups en reculant pour me retrouver dans la salle de bain, j'inverse la situation, réussis à sortir et claque la porte en lui criant de prendre une douche et de se dépêcher si il veut prendre un petit dej avant d'aller s'entrainer.

Dix secondes plus tard j'entends la douche. Il ne pense vraiment qu'a son estomac! Bon qu'est ce que ca mange un Naruto le matin. Des ramens? J'ai pas ca chez moi donc ce sera tartines! Cinq après avoir commencé le petit déjeuner il est déjà la. Et s'installe a la table en rallant que je ne suis pas assez rapide. Il se fout de moi!

-Oï usuratonkashi! Je te signale que c'est TOI qui voulais qu'on s'entraine tôt ce matin! Que c'est TOI qui t'es incruste chez moi hier! Que c'est TOI qui a prit toute la place et qui m'a foutu des coups cette nuit! J'ai dit Amen a tout mais la c'est trop!! Allez lève toi on va s'entrainer tout de suite! Et dépêche-toi!

Je crois que j'y suis allé un peu fort, il bouge plus et a la tête baissée.

-Désolé.

-Tsss allez viens je t'achèterais un croissant sur le chemin.

-Vrai?

Je rêve ou il a les larmes aux yeux? Ce n'est quand même pas pour un croissant? J'y suis allez vraiment trop fort. Bon je l'inviterais à l'Ichiraku à midi et il oubliera.

-T'es un estomac sur pattes Naru.

-...

Euh j'ai dis Naru la? Pas grave! J'assume!

-On y va... Sasu.

Je n'y crois pas! Il s'y met! C'est moins sexy que quand il l'a prononcé ce matin mais j'aime bien quand même.

Quatre heures. Ca a duré 4h. En même temps ca faisait vraiment 7ans qu'on s'était pas vu et battu ensemble donc il faut bien rattraper le temps perdu.

-Je crois qu'on va se faire engueuler par la vielle. On a ravagé un terrain d'entrainement.

-Bof un terrain d'entrainement c'est fait pour s'entrainer! Eh depuis quand t'appelle la vielle, la vielle? Y'a que moi qui l'appelle comme ca!

-C'est depuis que je connais son vrai âge.

-Hihihi c'est vraiment une vielle.

-Qui est vielle??

-AAAAAAAH! LA VIELLE!

-NARUTOOOOOOO!

-Bonjour Tsunade-sama.

-Je t'ai entendu aussi Sasuke! Et je peux savoir comment tu sais mon âge?

-Orochimaru.

-QUOI?! SALOPRIE DE SERPENT VISSIEUX! Enfin bref. C'est vous tout seul qui avez fait ces ravages?

-HUS! T'en pense quoi baa-chan? Sasuke est vraiment devenu fort! Pas autant que moi mais bon...

Il a raison c'est ca le pire. On est devenu très fort mais il a de l'avance. Bon il a aussi un démon en lui, il triche. Le terrain d'entrainement est dégommé je crois qu'il faudrait être fou ou inconscient pour s'attaquer a nous deux en même temps.

-Vous désiriez quelque chose Hokage-sama?

Il faut que je détende l'atmosphère qui est devenu trop électrique!

-J'étais venu voir Naruto. T'as pas dormi chez toi?

C'est quoi ce regard vers moi? Soupçonnerait-elle quelque chose??

-J'étais chez Sasuke pourquoi?

-OOOh je vois.

-Quoi tu vois quoi??

-BREF! Naruto à partir de la semaine prochaine tu me suivras toute la journée. Ta formation de futur Hokage commence lundi! A plus les jeunes! Oh, et, soyez sage.

C'est quoi ce sourire pervers? Euh 2secondesla! Naruto va commencer sa formation d'Hokage! Je me tourne doucement vers le concerné qui est resté muet ce qui ne lui ressemble pas, mais alors PAS DU TOUT!

Il a la tête baissé, il tremble, il lui arrive quoi la? Soudain il se met a éclaté de rire et sauté partout jusqu'a me sauter au cou.

-AHAHAHA Sasu! Tu te rends compte! Ca y est! Je vais suivre la formation d'Hokage! Je vais devenir Hokage!

-Le plus grand des Hokage. Lui murmurais-je a l'oreille, il rougit je le sens bien. Le meilleur. Le plus beau.

Arrêt sur image. Rembobinage. "Le plus beau". Je reste figé sur place, pitié qu'il n'est pas fait gaffe! Pourquoi il bouge plus et reste dans mes bras? Je crois que j'ai peur.

-C'est vrai tu me trouve beau?

Je me dégage vivement avant de reprendre le chemin du village. Oui je trouve beau, sexy, drôle, gentil, intelligent, un peu bête des fois, et encore tant de choses mais ne nous égarons pas.

-Allez viens dobe je te paye autant de ramens que tu veux pour fêter ca!

J'avance mais lui ne bouge pas pendant quelques secondes avant de me rejoindre et marcher quelques pas derrière moi ce qui a le don de m'énerver! Alors que je m'arrête prêt a me retourner pour lui dire d'arrêter ses sketchs je l'entends me dire d'une petite voix que moi aussi je suis beau. Puis d'un coup il se retrouve devant moi à courir et me sourit de toutes ses dents.

- Dépêche-toi Sasu! J'ai faim moi!

Je vais fondre.

Il va me ruiner! Il a commandé un bol de chaque spécialité de ramens! Et en a reprit deux fois! Plus jamais je le prive de petit dej!

Nous sommes retourné chez moi et après une douche (OBSEDE DES DOUCHES) on était assez crevé par l'entrainement et aussi assez sur le cul de l'annonce de Godaime, alors on trainait dans le salon sans rien faire de spécial quand un individu que j'aurais aimé étriper pour m'avoir dérangé en contemplation de mon blond sonna a la porte.

-T'attend quelqu'un?

-Non et toi?

-Sasu on est chez toi pas chez moi.

C'est vrai je commençais a l'oublié, je suis tellement bien avec lui que j'ai eu l'impression qu'on habitait ensemble. Je devrais peut être lui demandé de rester avec moi. Les coups à la porte se font insistants, je vais devoir aller ouvrir.

-Neji?

-OHAYOOO SASU!

-AAAAH Neji tu m'étrangle!

-Naruto?

Je me retourne et vois mon blond tête baissée (décidément aujourd'hui) comme ce matin au petit déjeuner.

-Je vais vous laisser je crois que je vais déranger sinon.

Bon OK d'un point de vu extérieur la situation est étrange Neji et moi sommes dans les bras l'un de l'autre mais c'est mon meilleur ami. Bah oui Naruto je le considère plus comme ca, je suis amoureux de lui.

- Attend Naruto ce n'est pas ce que tu crois!

-Et qu'est ce que je suis sensé croire Neji?

Il avait presque crié et j'ai cru voire une larme s'écraser sur sol. Je me dégage de l'emprise de Neji et me tourne vers Naruto et lui attrape le poignet pour qu'il relève la tête mais fini par se dirigé vers la cuisine en disant qu'il va faire du thé. Une fois assurer qu'il y soit vraiment Neji me demande si il c'est passé quelque chose et lui résume vite fait la situation en nous dirigeant vers le salon. Naruto arrive au moment ou j'annonce à Neji qu'il va suivre une formation avec la Cinquième Hokage.

-WAHOUUUUU super Naruto!! Et il se jette à son cou comme il s'est jeté au mien cinq minutes plus tôt. Mon blond me regarde un peu désemparé d'avoir à faire à un Neji aussi démonstratif, je le rassure d'un regard.

Une fois calmée et tout trois assis Naruto lui parle un peu de son année passé avec Jiraya-sama.

-Au faite Neji qu'est ce qui tu si heureux pour sauté au cou de Sasuke? Depuis quand t'es aussi démonstratif? C'est comme Sas'ke. Vous avez changé. En bien.

Ca le fait bien rire et moi aussi. Nous savons tout deux pourquoi il a changé, enfin surtout a cause de qui. L'amour ca change un homme.

-Pourquoi vous vous marrez?! Vous vous fouttez de moi c'est ca! Bon toi ca fait des années c'est normal, moi toi Neji ya un an t'étais encore un glaçon, un peu déridé mais un glaçon quand même!

-J'ai trouvé le soleil qui m'a fait fondre.

-O.O hein?

-Bon Neji t'es venu chez moi pour quoi au final? Même si je me doute déjà.

-Il les a quittés!! Il a donné sa lettre de démission aujourd'hui! Merci c'est peu grâce a toi, il m'a raconté.

-C'est lui qui a eu l'idée, je lui ai juste fait comprendre que tu serais d'accord.

- AAAAAAAAAh JE NE COMPRENDS PLUS RIEN! EXPLIQUEZ-MOI TOUT DE SUITE DE QUOI VOUS PARLER!

-Shino a quitté les Anbus.

-O.O hein? Pourquoi?

Neji lui expliqua tout, il cria un peu en entendant que Neji et Shino étaient ensemble mais ca ne semblait pas le gêné.

-J'aurais fait pareil que lui.

On resta encore une heure à parler de tout et de rien puis Neji du partir pour rejoindre 'sa petite coccinelle'. Je ne sais pas si Shino serait content d'être appelé comme ca.

Vers la fin d'après midi je sentais bien que mon Naru-chan n'allait pas très bien.

-Oï baka il t'arrive quoi? Ne me dit pas que c'est le fait d'être Hokage qui te met dans cet état de mutisme profond?

-C'est vrai que d'habitude c'est plus TON domaine de prédilection, bien que ca est un peu changé.

- Ca ne répond pas à ma question. Dis-moi ce qui ne va pas.

Tout en disant ca je mettais rapproché de lui, avais pris son menton entre mes doigts et avais tourné son visage vers moi. C'est moi ou il rougi?! Il se mort la lèvre inferieur et se triture les doigts: WAHOU il est trop sexy!

-Ne Sasu... Je peux rester encore cette nuit et après je te dérange plus? Je n'ai pas envi de faire le ménage ce soir.

-Tu restes autant que tu veux.

- Je ne vais quand même pas rester pour toujours ^^.

-Tu voudrais?

-Pff qu'est ce que tu raconte... Tu ne tiendrais pas avec moi et je me retrouverais à la morgue avant d'être Hokage.

-Naru... Je suis bien depuis que t'es-la. Reste.

-O////O

C'est moi qui ai dit ca? O//////////////////////O Mega honte! Je vais me faire jeter à coup sur.

-D'accord.

-Hein?

-D'accord je reste avec toi mais si tu ne me supporte plus tu t'en prendras qu'a toi!!

-D'accord...

Je n'avais pas lâché son menton et inconsciemment je mettais rapproché de ses lèvres pulpeuses dont un souffle chaud s'échappait.

TOC TOC TOC

Sauvé par le gong, enfin le toctoc.

-Eh bien t'en as de la visite!!

-Ca doit surement être pour toi. T'as pas encore revu tout le monde. Je suis sur que c'est Shika je reconnais son toctoc nonchalant.

...

-Tu vois c'est lui! Yo Shika!

-Ca va toi? Tu parle à qui? AH NARUTO! Je me doutais que je te trouverais là!

-Alors qu'est ce qui t'amène toi?

-Moi?

-Oui Neji est déjà passé il y a quelque heures, c'est bientôt l'heure de diné tu restes?

-Si ce n'est pas Naruto qui fait à manger c'est OK. Mais je reste pas longtemps j'ai rendez-vous.

La Naruto et moi restons scotchés. Heureusement que Naruto se permet d'être curieux pour deux.

-C'est qui? On la connait?

-//// Non on s'est rencontré pendant ma mission, elle s'appelle Nana et elle est magnifique.

-C'est bien ca te fera oublier Temari.

Temari lui avait fait une crasse il y a deux et s'en était difficilement remit. On a passé tout le diné a parler de la #croisons les doigts# future petite amie de Shika.

J'arrêtais pas de repenser au faite que j'avais faillit embrasser mon petit soleil et surtout qu'il n'était pas sur le point de me repousser. Je n'ai pas retenté quelque chose pour autant. Pour cette nuit j'avais pris mes précautions, j'avais mis le chauffage et après un petit tour aux toilettes je m'étais couché, Naruto avait suivi peu après.

Mauvaise idée le chauffage. En pleine nuit il avait trop chaud donc il a enlevé son t-shirt et gigotait, moins que la veille mais j'ai quand même faillit me retrouver parterre une fois. Il transpirait, j'arrivais à percevoir des goutes de sueurs sur son torse et sur sa tempe, une en particulier qui glissa de sa tempe vers son oreille, puis dans son cou pour sur sa nuque dans ses cheveux. Kami-sama, que j'aurais voulu suivre cette goutte de ma bouche, ma langue... Et merde je me suis encore trop rapproché! DODO SASUKE!!

Le lendemain alors que l'on se promenait dans les rues de Konoha, j'ai pu me rendre compte que mon blond plaisait beaucoup aux femmes comme aux hommes. Au détour d'une rue on croisa Genma, ce qui dans un premier temps me fit plaisir, je l'aimais bien lui mais j'ai vite déchanté quand je vis le regard qu'il offrait a mon ange. On regard et un sourire remplit de perversité. Et mon blond qui se laissait faire, rentrant dans son jeu! Non, non, non je ne te laisserais pas! Il est à MOI! Attend Genma tu crois quoi, Naru ne résistera pas a ma mine boudeuse.

-Ne Naru tu viens? On rentre?

Ahah! Touché coulé Genma! Je vois bien dans ton regard que ca ne te plait pas et que Naruto va me suivre! Quoi? Mais c'est qu'il insiste en plus! C'est quoi cette voix mielleuse?

- Naru-chan tu ne veux pas venir avec moi? Ca fait longtemps qu'on ne s'est pas vu. En souvenir du bon vieux temps...

Touché coulé Sasuke! Et ca te faire rire Genma?! C'est quoi cette histoire. Naruto me regarde et je sens la détresse dans ses magnifiques et profonds yeux bleus. Je ne cherche pas à comprendre je lui prends la main et commence à courir en direction de chez moi. Je sens qu'il serre ma main dans la sienne, il doit surement avoir peur de perdre la cadence.

Je m'autorise à m'arrêter de courir qu'une fois devant chez moi mais je ne lâche pas sa main pour autant. Je ne lui lâche qu'une fois dans le salon. Il faut qu'il m'explique la. On reprend d'abord notre souffle, bah oui courir la moite du village ca épuise! Il n'a pas l'air décidé à parler tant pis je le fait pour lui!

-Il s'est passé quelque chose entre toi et Genma?

Ca y est il recommence a rougir et mordillé sa lèvre inferieure.

-Oui mais rien de sérieux, c'était juste physique, enfin pour moi en tout cas. Mais pour lui aussi je pense d'après le regard qu'il m'a lancé ce soir.

-Pourquoi tu l'as pas suivit?

- Je ne voulais pas c'était y a longtemps...

-Avant ou après Neji?

-O///O Comment t'es au courant?

-C'est lui qui me l'a dit, on s'est beaucoup rapproché tout les deux. On a couché ensemble une fois.

-Quoi?? Mais d'après ce que j'ai compris Ca fait presque un an qu'il est avec Shino.

-Il l'a trompé. On était bourré et la personne qu'on aimait était pas la et ca a dérapé. On s'en voulait a mort. On l'a dit a Shino qui ne l'a pas si mal prit. Ca les a rapprochés et il n'est même pas jaloux qu'on s'entende aussi bien tout les deux car il sait que je ne suis pas amoureux de Neji.

-Sasu... T'es amoureux?

Je peux plus reculer!

-Oui.

-WAHOU! J'aurais cru que Sasuke Uchiwa pouvait tomber amoureux! Et bien! On m'étonne de jour en jour.

Il ne rajouta rien, ce qui m'étonna fortement. On passa l'aprèm à s'entrainer. Le soir une fois dans mon lit je n'arrivais pas à dormir et apparemment Naruto non plus. Puis ma fatigue physique l'emporta et je fini par m'endormir. Je fus réveillé par un Naruto entrain de me secouer comme un prunier.

-Sasuke? Sasuke? Aie pourquoi tu me frappe?

-Non! TOI pourquoi tu me réveille?

-C'est de qui que t'es amoureux??

-O.O

J'étais allongé sur le dos il se tenait au dessus de moi un bras de chaque coté de mon visage. Même dans la nuit son regard me perçait. Il s'emblait partagé entre joie et tristesse ce qui donne un résultat très étrange.

-C'est qui?

Je ferme les yeux, il me faut du courage. Pourquoi il pleut sur mon visage? OO Il pleure. Je ne peux m'empêcher de posé ma main sur sa joue. Je sens qui sursaute légèrement a ce contact mais il garde les yeux fermé et continu de pleuré.

-Qui?

- Regarde-moi Naruto. Et sèche tes larmes.

C'est moi qui finalement sèche ses larmes mes mains posé sur ses joues. Il ne pleure plus mais refuse de me regardé.

-Qui?

-Toi.

Ca y est je l'ai dit. J'avais peur de mal interprété ses pleurs bien qu'il n'y est pas trente six solutions! Mais ma révélation lui avait fait ouvrir les yeux et il recommençait a pleuré mais je voyais bien que c'était différent d'il y a quelques secondes. Ces larmes étaient de joie.

Je le serre fort dans mes bras et lui susurre a l'oreille des parole réconfortantes pour qu'il arrête de pleuré même si c'est de joie.

-Ne pleure pas mon ange, tu es beaucoup plus beau quand tu souris et illumine ma vie.

-Tu le pense?

-Baka est ce que tu m'a déjà vu parler pour rien dire?

-Non. Arrête de m'appeler baka, Teme!

-Naru... J'ai envi de toi.

-Moi aussi amour moi aussi.

-Ano... Na-chan... Je n'ai jamais...

- Chut laisse-moi faire...

Je suis entièrement à toi. Ca y est je peux enfin l'embrasser, gouter ses lèvres, elles sont si douces, un peu sucré. Nos langues se caressant tendrement, je peux ressentir tout l'amour de mon soleil et je lui rends bien. Notre baiser deviens plus audacieux, plus fougueux alors que ses mains parcoure mon corps et les miennes le sien. Dieu qu'il est musclé, je sens tout les muscles de son dos sous mes doigts et ses fesses si rebondi, si ferment. Mmh je vais perdre pied rien qu'en le caressant! Pourtant ses caresses me combles passant de ma joue jusque dans mon cou pour ensuite descendre sur mon torse titillant mes tétons au passant. C'est du pur plaisir je ne peux retenir mes gémissements et le cabrement de mon dos a chacune de ses caresses.

Il lâche ma bouche à regret pour s'attaquer à mon cou ou je sens qu'il y laisse sa marque d'appartenance. Puis il descend comme il av ait avec ses mains quelque minutes plus tôt. Passant sa langue sur mes boutons de chairs. J'en veux plus, il le sait il le veut aussi mais nous voulons tout deux que ce moment dur le plus longtemps possible. Passant mes mains dans ses cheveux je fais descendre sa tête pour qu'il continu ses caresses plus bas. Et il ne se fait pas prier. Retirant mon pantalon de pyjama et le sien par la même occasion. Puis il revient m'embrasser, nos deux membres gorgés de plaisir se touchent nous faisant gémir a l'unisson, c'est si bon. Il ré-abandonne ma bouche au profit de mon cou et de mon torse pour continué plus bas.

D'une main il saisit mon érection et lui applique de longs mouvements de vas et viens, son autre main jouant avec un de mes tétons et sa bouche embrassant mes cuisses. Cette fois il remonte mais pour mieux embrasser ce qu'il tient dans sa main, le léchant et enfin le prenant en bouche...

-AAAAAAAAAH KAMI-SAMA...

-Tu peux m'appeler Naruto.

-Baka! ... Arrête de parler et continu...MMMMMMMMMMh

Là ca y est je perds pieds, sa bouche et sa langue m'emmène a une vitesse folle vers le 7eme ciel! Et je crois qu'il l'a comprit car son rythme de pompe s'accentue et c'est le point de non retour, je me déverse dans sa bouche et il avale tout avant de revenir m'embrasser et de mêler deux doigts à notre baiser. On ne peut plus trop appeler ca un baiser nos deux langues sont sorties léchant, suçotant avec envie les deux doigts halés de mon ange.

Il me fait comprendre que ca suffit et qu'il est temps de passer aux choses sérieuses.

- Détends-toi, je suis là. Ca va peut-être être dérangeant au début mais ca passera. Si tu veux arrêter ou que tu as mal tu me le dit et j'arrêterais.

Je ne peux qu'acquiescer de la tête. J'ai peur mais je sais que ca ira vu qu'il est la. Il commence. Il presse un doigt a l'entrée de mon intimité puis le fait pénétré doucement, je ne sens presque rien étant très excité et il me fait oublié la douleur en m'embrassant partout ou il peut. Par contre le deuxième je l'ai senti. Il entame des vas et viens, c'est vrai que ce n'est pas très agréable au début mais je sens vite une vague de plaisir m'envahir alors qu'il touche un point sensible, encore la j'en veux plus, je sais que je prêt.

-Naru... Vas-y... Fais-moi l'amour...

Je vois qu'il résiste a me sauter dessus. Il saisit mes jambes et les enroules autour de ses hanches. Je sens alors quelque chose de beaucoup plus gros que ses doigts se présenter à moi. Il voit que j'appréhende et me dentent en massant mon membre de nouveau au garde a vous et me caressant de son autre main. Une fois qu'il sent que je suis plus détendu et me pénètre d'un coup. Je ne peux retenir un hoquet de surprise, douleur, plaisir, c'est confus.

-MMMMMh Sasu, tu es si serré...

-Naru, tu peux y aller ca va maintenant.

Il entame de longs vas et viens et applique le même traitement a mon sexe de sa main. Il est si beau le visage ravagé par le plaisir, mais je n'ai pas le temps de m'attarder sur ce si beau visage, il vient de retouché ce point me faisant tout oublié sauf son prénom que je ne peux de répété en boucle tout comme il le fait avec le mien. Le rythme s'accélère ses coups de butoirs se font plus durs, irréguliers, c'est si bon, je me libère entre nous deux d'un long gémissement. Les secousses de mon corps le font se libérer à son tour et il s'écroule sur moi en me prenant dans ses bras.

-Amour? Amour?

-Hn?

-Toujours aussi éloquent!

-C'était très bien. Je t'aime mon ange.

-Moi aussi, moi aussi. Je vais prendre une douche tu viens?

-Quoi? Encore? Ecchi!

-J'ai jamais rien proposé c'est toi le ecchi là.

Malgré les remarques de mon ange, je sais qu'il en a encore envi autant que moi. C'est pourquoi je ne tarde pas à le rejoindre sous la douche. Une heure plus tard nous nous couchions dans les bras l'un de l'autre, nous savons qu'à présent nous ne sommes plus seuls et qu'il existe un "nous" ; pour toujours.

EPILOGUE:

Le lendemain matin je me lève avec un de ces mal de reins!! Tu vas me le payer mon ange! D'ailleurs il est ou? C'est bizarre qu'il soit déjà levé.

Je le trouve dans la cuisine, pourquoi ca m'étonne pas -.-

-Ah tu es levé, je t'ai emprunté ta cuisine pour faire à manger et...

-Notre cuisine.

-Notre?

-Oui mon ange. Notre cuisine, notre maison, notre chez nous. Reste habité ici avec moi s'il te plait.

-C'était déjà prévu...

Apres quelques baisers et câlins je lui assène une claque sur la tête.

-Eh! Ca fait mal! Qu'est ce qui te prend?

-C'est pour mon mal de reins! Tu vas me le payer!

-J'aimerais bien voir ca...

Dans l'après midi on croisa Neji et Shino se promenant eux aussi dans la rue et je les vois me regarder bizarrement. Ce n'est pas le fait de sortir avec Naruto qui les fait m'observer et je m'en rends bien vite compte a mes dépends!

-Tout va bien Sas**UKE**?

-T'as un problème la coccinelle?!

-O.O

-Hihihi Calme toi Sasu.

-Ne me dit pas de me calmé! Tout ca c'est ta faute Teme!

-Non **s**eme hihihi.

-#Lueur démente dans les yeux et sourire pervers# Plus pour longtemps, plus pour longtemps.

-Gloups.

^^ Fin ^^


End file.
